Why won't the rain stop?
by Ai-Ame
Summary: Grayness, wetness, coldness was all I could see or feel after that one night with a certain Teme a year and a half ago. But now it might change because of the friend and ally that I made on the way. And maybe together with her my world could brighten up.
1. Rain

Hi everyone, I'm Ai-Ame! I'm new to this and this is my first story so please be nice. Also I really appreciate feedback if you guys like my story and want to help me get better. Well that's enough about me and my...newbie-ness anyway on with the story!

**Warnings**: Rape, Original Character, M-preg, also bad language.

**Disclamer**: Sadly i don't own Naruto, just the Oc Character's :P

_

* * *

_

_Pitter._

_Patter._

_Pitter._

_Patter._

Was all I can hear as I stood in front of my slide door of my room in the castle that I now reside in. I was at a healthy height for a male 5'6'' but even so my height was always an issue with me, man did I hate being short. My face had a thoughtful expression on it and on each of my cheeks were three whisker like scars, my blond hair was spiked in many directions making me look like a porcupine, my skin was a health tan color , my pale green blanket was around on my body passing to the middle of my thighs. I tried to see more past the gray color of the outside but my vision was very minimum since it was raining like cat and dogs. Seeing no point in trying to see and figure out that was outside I sighed, seeing my breath fog up right in front of me and leaned my head against my slide door frame, wrapping my arms around me and closing my eyes.

My thoughts soon consumed me as I was trying to figure out the reason as to why I was still here on this earth, this land where everything happened that one night a year and half a ago with _him, _after the fourth great ninja war. I was on guard duty when he came back and then something that was suppose to be _special_ turned sour when he decided to do what he did to me, without as much as a apology or a note. He just up and did what he did and I wouldn't say that he left me empty handed, because he did left me something special and I wouldn't trade it for any thing else in the world.

Letting a smile come onto my face I opened my eyes, my arms still around me and stepping away from the frame, I slide my door shut quietly and walked into my room for a few feet and turning to my left to see my bed room, the slide door slightly ajar-ed. My smile growing bigger when I heard a small whimper followed by rustling of sheets. I grasped the frame with my hand and gave it a slight push to the side and opening it to a size to where my body could slip in with ease. Sliding it shut behind me I turned my body towards the source that gave another whimper and smiled softly at it.

" Shh, shh it's okay sweetie I'm here." I cooed softly at the source as I made my way over to a crib. Inside the crib was a eighteen month old baby boy, with unruly black hair, his dark cerulean teary eyes looking into my lighter cerulean ones, his chubby hands were holding onto the bars of his crib, helping him keep his balance. He leaned his head back as I stood over his crib towering over him, I giggled at the site because he looked so adorable with his eyes wide with excitement and his mouth open slightly.

" Did you have a good nap, hm?" I cooed once again at him. I laughed at the response I got from him, he bounced up and down on his little legs and squealed in delight. Letting go of the bars when he had his balance in check, he lifted his arms towards me, opening and closing his tiny little hands, with a breath taking smile only a baby could give.

" Mama." the baby cooed back to me and squealed and gurgled. I smiled lovingly and lifted him up and turned once in a circle and brought him into my chest and kissed him on his forehead and whispered to him.

" That's right sweetie I'm your mama, and I don't regret it one bit." I pulled back a bit, to only laugh at the pointed look on his face, I continued to laugh when a sob escaped my lips and tears were running down my face, I pulled him closer into my chest and buried my face into his unruly black hair. He reminded me of _him_ so much that it hurt, from his hair, skin color and pointed look, but I said to myself that he wasn't _him_ ,this baby that I am holding in my arms was his own person, an important individual. Feeling the little one shift his head, I moved my head back and looked down into innocent dark cerulean eye's, looking at me with concern.

" …mama?" Smiling I shook my head at the babe and hugged him once more. Making him rest his little head on my chest and my head on his head.

" It's alright little one, mama's alright." I cooed as a bounced the baby slightly rubbing circles on his little back.

" It's alright, because you are you. Your nothing like _him_...your my little gift, my _fortunately born _gift, little Sachio." I whispered to my child, as he began to hum a little tune and I hummed along with him. We exited from our room and back outside when my humming was stopped when I heard feet lightly connecting to the wooden floor and stopping right outside of my door.

"...Danna...may I come in?" a hesitant voice called out from the other side of the door. All I could do was chuckle as I already figured out who was right outside of my door.

" Yes you may, and what did I tell you about calling me that, Oko." I answered her.

" Oh hehe yes forgive me, big brother."

She giggled out forcefully, as she slide open my door, bowing to me as she slide the door close behind her and walked to my table that was in the middle of the room and knee-led down and looked up at me.

Amarante, Kioko is her full and she is the princess of the castle that I am now residing in. The pride and joy of her people, famous dancer and musician of all the lands of the five great nation. She really lives up to the name that she was given, a flower that never fades and always meeting the world with happiness.

She's a real beauty, she was 5'3'', with beautiful silver hair that looks like the moons rays in the sun and it was held up in a high pony-tail tied off with a red string, her bangs falling into her eye's. Her eye's were a lovely green jade color, usually when people set their eye's on me I see coldness, hatred or betrayal, but with her I see joy, love and acceptance in them. She had peach skin with a health glow to it. She was wearing her formal kimono, a dark blue over coat with gold falling leaves embroidery on the hem of her sleeves and around the bottom and a yellow obi was tied around her waist . I smiled at her, but it soon fell when I saw that her eye's were covered by her bangs and her fits were clenching and un-clenching.

" Oko-chan?" I called out to her concerned as I neared her and sat down next to her, placing Sachio onto me lap. Grabbing one of her fits into my tan hands and rubbed circles on her knuckles. Receiving no answer when I called her by her nickname, I tried I different approach.

" Kioko, what's the matter?" I called her by her given name

She just bit her lip and started to tremble, so I placed Sachio on the ground and crawled on my knees until I was right in front of her and grabbed both her hands and placed them onto my lap.

" Kio-" I started but was cut off when she mumbled something that I had to lean in close to her til my left ear was next to her mouth but I didn't catch anything. I frowned and leaned back to my original position and tilted my head to the right.

" Can you repeat that once more, please?"

"...I am to be wed at the end of this month, to a ruler of one of the five great nations." Kioko whispered to me.

I gave a her a look of pure shook, but quickly got rid of it and forced a smile onto my face a said.

" W-wow is that true, I'm happy for you Kio-"

" No! Don't tell me that your happy for me and you wish me happiness!" Kioko yelled as she brought her face up and looked into my cerulean eye's with teary jade ones as she ripped her hands from my grasped and abruptly stood up and stomped her way to the paper slide door and slamming it open with great force.

I quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist before she could get away from me and asked.

" Alright I won't but at least tell me who the...um...lucky village is and person."

She casted her jade eyes down, looking at the wooden floor beneath her feet for a few moments. Then she gave a sad sigh, looking up at me again but with sad eye's and whispered.

" The village of Konoha and to the sixth hokage, Danzou.." Then she gently pulled her wrist out of my head as I just stared at her with shocked cerulean eyes. Kioko turned towards me with watery eye's as she spoke to me for the last time.

" I'm honored to have known you and Sachio, nii-san..." She took in a shaky breath and squared her shoulders to me and put on a brave face but tears were still falling from her eye's, sliding down her cheeks. " Please look after my family, my people and the village...so I guess this is goodbye because I am leaving tomorrow since it is nearly a three week journey." Kioko gave me one her smiles that I always loved to see on her face for one last time. " Farewell...Uzumaki, Naruto, my nii-san." and just like that she was gone.

I couldn't move or even think. I just stood there with my arm at the same place where I caught Kioko's wrist. I didn't budge til I left weight by my feet and looked down, once I looked down I was met with confused dark cerulean eye's on the brink of crying as well. I knelt down and scooped my baby into my arms and let a soft sob escape my lips.

Sachio gurgled and I pulled back to see that he was crying as well, that only made me cry even more.

" Don't worry Sachio, we will see Kioko someday, but for now you and I have to take her place form now one." With that said I quickly wiped my tears away, putting on a strong face with hard eye's I stood up and looked up at the gray sky and smirked.

" I Uzumaki, Naruto shall not let this get to me. I am the jinchuriki of the kyuubi and also the mother to Sachio, dattebayo."

* * *

**Meaning of Names**:

Sachio= Fortunately bron

Amarante= Flower that never fades

Kioko= Meet's world with happiness

Reviews, Are love people! :D

-Ai-Ame


	2. Captured?

I am so so so very sorry that i haven't updated lately, you see what had happen was i going to medical school and it's going great but killer at the same time but any who thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts i didn't think it would fly so fast :D

Well any way on with the story!

* * *

"Any sign of them?" a sliver haired man bodily asked.

His hair defying the laws of gravity, his left eye was hidden behind his headband that had the in sigma of that of a Konoha leaf village full-fledged elite ninja, so that left him with only his right eye visible. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask that he always seems to where, no matter the occasion, so all in all no one saw his real face. Donning a green vest with black pants and fingerless gloves on each hand with blue ninja sandals. His left hand was stuffed into his pocket while his right hand was holding an orange book up close to his covered face. He was casually leaning against a tree. Not too far from in front of him, there was a group of people that were sitting in a somewhat small circle, their backs facing one another but you could clearly see that their guard was up.

"No, Kakashi-sensei there hasn't." a pink haired answered.

"Hm." Kakashi replied as he flipped the page in his orange book and continued reading.

" Figures, they set the time and place of where to meet for the ransom and there are not even here, che." a angry brunette spat out as he sat down with an angry huff with his arms crossed over his chest, behind him was his dog who was the size of horse who barked agreeing with his master. The boy had brown shaggy hair; his eye's a dark brown color. He had these two upside down triangles on each check. He was wearing the same headband as Kakashi but it was tied around his forehead. Wearing a black sleeve shirt with a long fish net shirt underneath and black pants with black ninja sandals.

"You have no patients what so ever do you, jeez Kiba." the pink haired girl complained to Kiba.

"Like you're the one to talk Sakura." Kiba bit back at the pinkette named Sakura. Sakura glared at the rude brunette. Her pink hair stopped below her ears, and her headband was around her head. Her eyes were emerald. She was wearing a no-sleeved shirt that had a white circle on the back, she had on a gray skirt that was silted on both sides and underneath was a pair of black shorts with black heeled ninja sandals. She lazily stood up and dusted off her bottom with her gloved covered hands.

"P-please, just wait a little while longer, t-the princess is at risk right now so t-this is no time for b-bickering."

A shy girl with blue hair stuttered out meekly as she shrinks back a little at the increasing intense and annoyed atmosphere of the shinobi retrieval team. She was wearing a light green traveling kimono with leaves decorated with black embroidery that stopped at mid-thigh and a dark green sash around her waist and tied off in the front. On her feet were white traveling sandals, and at her side was a naginata. Her gentle white eye's with pupils looking at every single shinobi that was present before her gaze landed onto the ground beneath her feet and started fiddling with her endings if her sash. After a few moments of the constant nervous gesture a calming hand landed on hers she looked up, to meet warming topaz eyes.

"Hideaki?"

"Relax Asami, I'm pretty sure that the captors won't do anything to her majesty also she can take care of herself with the abilities that she was blessed with for our king and late queen."

"Of course y-your right Hideaki, t-thank for the reassurance." Asami smiled as she stopped the nervous gesture and stood a little straight.

Hideaki grinned and grabbed Asami's left hand with his own right hand and squeezed it for double reassurance for his earlier statement. The topaz eyed man had green hair that was long and stopped below his neck, but since he didn't like having his hair down he had a black cloth headband around his head, holding it up and making his hair look very much like Kakashi's. He had on a gray long sleeve with a white on under it, and he had a gray sash around his waist and also tied off in the front. His pants were black as well as his sandals. He had a katana strapped to the right side of his hip.

"I wouldn't take them so lightly after all they are rouge ninjas and they will do anything to get what they want, even if it includes harming an innocent life like your princess." A man with shoulder blade length brown hair said.

He had lavender eye's that had no pupil's in them, he had on a gray long sleeve on that stopped at his knee's and had on black pants and sandals. He had his bag over his shoulder as he carefully scanned they area that surrounded them.

"That's not true, Neji. They wouldn't dare!" shrieked Asami. As she stared at the pale eyed boy with hard white eyes.

"Thus it shows why civilian people don't understand the life of a shinobi." Neji bit out coldly as he stared at the blue haired girl with a hard look of his own.

Kakashi just sighed as he turned the page in his book and tuned the younger ones out, and he thought back to the day that they were given the rescue mission.

_FLASHABCK_

"_You want us to do what again!" roared a very angry Inuzuka, Kiba as he glared at their current sixth hokage, Danzou._

"_You heard me Inuzuka. I don't like repate myself and if you didn't catch then it's your fault." The sixth hokage said in a cold tone towards the tracker ninja._

"_So you want us to retrieve this girl named, Amarante, Kioko?" Sakura asked_

"_She's not just any girl Haruno. She's my soon to be wife, and she's a princess to a castle that is very well hidden and I plan on combing them when we marry." Danzou answered the pinkette._

"_Yes, and she is our pride and joy of our people. Please help us retrieve her back from the bandit's that took her." Asami plead in her soft voice as she clasped both her hands in front of her and bowed her head as if she was saying a pray to the gods to keep their princess as she leaned onto the shoulder of the male that was on her right side and the other female on her left placed a comforting hand on her back._

"_Hm, and were these just regular bandit's that attack you correct." The copy nin asked._

"_Yes that is correct." the male, Hideaki answered._

"_Is your royal family not trained in the art of self-defense?" Neji asked the three outsiders as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them with a bored gaze._

_The other female next to Asami shook her head in a negative fashion, and looked at them with a sad frown on her face._

"_No, they are not. That is why we, Royal Guards, were created and trained to protect the Royal family, but we are not fit to call ourselves the Royal Guards to her ladyship."_

"_Enough, Chouko. The princess would be very upset if you continued to blame yourself for her capture."_

"_Hideaki but-"_

"_No buts! And besides you both know what Lady Kioko would say to us any way." Hideaki asked the two females with a sly grin on his face._

"_They're just jealous that I have the coolest people protecting me, and they have no life anyway!" The three said at the same time and laughed in unison. But their laughing was short lived when Danzou cut them off when he stood and slammed his cane down._

"_This is not a laughing matter I would like my bride here safe and sound!" he bellowed at his subordinates._

"_When do you want us to leave." Kakashi said with a slight growl in his voice as he lightly glared at the Hokage. He may be the Hokage of the village, but that doesn't mean that he had to be nice to him and like the ancient pedophile geezer._

"_Immediately!" he roared. And the four shinobi did as such, after they bowed to him and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Kakashi sighed once more as he could still hear Asami auguring with Neji. The four were supposed to be the only ones going but Asami and Hideaki insisted that they go because they are more of the combative types unlike their comrade, Chouko, who was more of a guard.

_'Neji arguing with a woman from a different village. Hm that's a first'_

He cut that thought when he left his left eyebrow twitching and he could fill a headache coming on from the constantly raising voices.

"Enough! this is no time to bic-" Kakashi started out but never got to finish his sentence as the group felt the sudden shift of power within the forest they were waiting in. Not even a for more moments later did they feel the presence's of four other people that they didn't think that they would ever see or hear from again.

"Who would have thought I would see the likes of you people again." An emotionless voice said from the cliff that was overlooking the spot that they were resting at. Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and Neji eyes widen as they heard the very same voice that tormented a certain shinobi the most but haunted them every waking moment.

"Please please, someone tell that I'm hearing things and it's not who I think it is." Kiba whispered to his group.

"I'm afraid so it is Inuzuka." Neji said his bloodline, Byakugan, activated as he turned his head to see the last person that he wanted to see. Sweat rolling down the side of his face as he stared the person straight in the face.

"Hn. So you brought the annoying one, the mutt and the Byakugan user with two other weaklings. But where's the dobe?"

"He has nothing to do with this. What are you doing here Uchiha, Sasuke!" The normally calm and collected Kakashi growled out at his ex-student, his left eye, containing the Uchiha's bloodline, Sharigan, glaring down on the rouge ninja.

The Uchiha boy just smirked at his old sensei and companions. Don't get them wrong even though his a rouge ninja and all his was a handsome one at that.

Tall and muscular, he had pale doll skin, with black hair with a blueish tint to it, his bangs framing his face. His eye's were these endless pool of coal, many people got lost in them including a certain ninja. He was wearing a white v neck top, with the Uchiha symbol above his left breast and a pair of black arm guards on both arms, a pair of black pants and sandals. Lastly a couple of red thin ropes were tied around his waist and his sword was tuck away safely like it always was. A predatory grin was slowly making it's way onto his face.

"That should be obvious Hatake." He raised his left hand and with his thumb and middle finger he snapped them and folded both arms over his chest.

At the sound of his finger snapping the others of his team showed. One was a female red head with a cocky smirk on her face, the other two were males one with orange hair with a blank face and the other was white and he had a body slung over his right shoulder and he had a menacing grin on his face.

The four heard Asami and Hideaki gasp as they saw the clothing of the person that was over the white head shoulder's, with both hands were bind together tightly with rope and a big huge sword was strapped to his back, with the handle by his left shoulder.

"Princess!" yelled Asami as she tried to run towards the captors that was still on the cliff but her right wrist was caught by Sakura, as she pulled her back and behind and got into her fighting stance with a kunai in hand.

"How dare you treat her like that you scum!" roared Hideaki who was held back by Kiba.

"I thought you guys said that you were attacked by bandits not these guys." Kakashi asked as he looked at the four before him.

"We were we've never seen these people before, Kakashi." Asami answered while Hideaki yelled.

"Give her back at once!"

The three just laughed while the orange head was looking off into the distance.

"Now why would we want to do that?" the white head taunted as he tossed the body to the ground on it's knees.

There in front of them was the princess Kioko but there was something off with her. Her always bright jade eye's were now a dull jade, like she's in a trance.

The red head walked to the left side of Kioko and knelt down as she grabbed her face with her right hand and stroked her left check.

"Yes, why would we. She's just to beautiful to give away. It would be such a shame to waste it when we could tarnish it." she laughed as she dug a long nail into Kioko's check and slide it down creating a line of blood the was sliding down her face.

"Keep your filthy hands off her you bitch!" the ever so sweet Asami screamed shocking her travel company her, the poor girl covered her mouth with both hands and was blushing fiercely. Getting over his shock Hideaki chuckled and moved his head from side to side as he drew his katana from its sheath.

"You've been hanging around with the lord too much huh? But no matter you are right."

"Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo why don't you guy's entertain them for a while, I'll stay here and watch over little Miss. Princess." Sasuke bodily said as she picked Kioko up by her hair and dragged her to a near by rock and sat down as he tossed her by his feet..

"Of course anything you want Sasuke." Karin cooed to the last Uchiha.

"Alright, I get to have some sort of challenge." Suigetsu gloated as he tilted his head to the right his he grabbed his sword over his left shoulder with his left hand.

"Yes, let's." Juugo answered, but before the three could attack Kakashi and the team a lone leaf silently fall in front of them.

A shadow of a person appeared above them, making them look up to see a person with red hair and a white coat around their shoulders and it flapped as the person passed them and landed in front of Kakashi them, their back was expose to the rouge ninjas.

Both Asami and Hideaki sighed out in contently seeing the person that the would last see.

" My Lord!"

* * *

Ooooo a cliffy :D i wonder who is this lord that Asasmi and Hideaki are so happy to see, well til next time guys!

**Vocabulary**

Asami-Morning beauty

Hideaki-Excellent bright, shinning

Chouko-Butterfly child


	3. Ignorance is bliss

Hi everyone, Thanks for the review(s) **xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx , Akanoke-chan**, **Yakushiela **and **NarutoSasuke4-everJune30**, you people rule! Also I'm on a roll here! Yahoo, yay me! -jumps up and down and lands giving the peace sign-

But anyway I hope you all like this chapter as you guys did the others! Also one last question...was I moving to FAST in the last chapter?

**Warnings**: Spelling and Grammar plus sentence structure (Oi, what can I say I don't have a beta! So kill me why don't ya! .!)Rape, Original Character, Bad Language, M-preg, Blood.

**Disclaimer**: I Don't know nothing, EXCEPT the plot and the OC Character's :p

* * *

The group of shinobi never moved nor talked as they silently watched the lone figure that was standing in the middle of the two. Since they were so concentrated on the new addition, they didn't notice how the princess, Kioko's skin paled and how she took in a nervous gulp as her "dull" eye's quickly snapped towards the figure and back into it's "trance" like state, sweat slowly making it's way down her face.

"Who the hell are you!" Suigetsu snapped out the figures back, but the person didn't seem fazed what so ever as they continued to kneel in front of the Konoha ninja, not so much as moving a muscle. This annoyed the rouge mist ninja to no end.

"I just asked you a question you fucker! Answer me!" He snapped.

Both white and topaz eye's landed on Suigetsu as they glared at him with all their might, that made poor Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and Neji shiver at the intensity of their glare and they froze in place as Asami and Hideaki moved from their previous protection stop, to either side of their lord weapons at ready. But the red head placed both hands on each of their shoulder, making them look at him in confusion. Hideaki opened to ask his lord something but the red head just shook his head and dropped his hands from their shoulder's and answered the angry Suigetsu.

"I'm not obligated to answer your stupid question."

The person said in an emotionless tone, but from the deepness and smoothness of the voice one could tell that it was a male, as they stood up from their position with their back still towards the rouge ninjas.

"But, I do have a question to that baka princess up there. What the hell are you doing up there? Get your ass down here now and stop pretending, it's annoying." The red head said in a in annoyed and disapproving tone.

"Are you stupid or just plain blind? She can't hear or see you she's under Sasuke's hypnosis." Karin sneered at the lone male.

"No it's the other way around, anyone could see that she's completely _acting._" The male spoke as he finally turned his body towards Sasuke's group, but nobody could see what his face looked like because hiding his face from view was a mask but all anyone could see was from his nose and mouth. He had a smug smirk on his face as he continued to look at Kioko who he could tell was getting nervous from his presence because he could see that see she was slowly inching away from Sasuke's feet to try and hide from his gaze, but he gave her a very sweet welcoming smile.

"Isn't that right Oko." The male cocked his head to the side as he continued smiling sweetly at her. But the princess still remained unresponsive to the talking male. He frowned at her but shrugged his shoulders at the lack of response for now, he was going to get her_ really_ good after this whole ordeal was done and over with.

"Stupid...you must be the most idiotic person that I ever did meet in my whole life." Karin mocked as crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head to the side as she smirked at the reactions she got from the two next to the red head.

Asami and Hideaki both growled in unison as they took a step forward so that they could defend their lord from the verbal abuse that he was receiving from the enemy, but he just placed both arms in front of them and swayed his head slightly telling them no, another smirk making its way on his hidden face.

"If I'm the idiotic one, then why is that I already have you guys beaten." and as if on cue, the red head disappeared from his stop on between Asami and Hideaki and re-appeared right behind them. The three rouge ninjas, who didn't have enough time to even blink their eye's felt their surroundings around them getting taller, while they were getting lower, but before they hit the ground they faintly heard the clashing sound of metal on metal, before blacking out.

* * *

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he looked at the person with suspicious eye's, for some reason the person had that ignorant aura he felt before but he couldn't really place his finger on it. He could not feel the chakra of the other so he presumed that he was just another weak being not worthy of his time.

The last Uchiha just smirked at the persons stupidity at how he kept talking to his prisoner, he crossed his left leg over his right, placing his right elbow on it and placed his chin on his opened hand as he tuned out the pointless bickering.

He scoffed at the persons persistent talking to the princess at his feet, he found this _amusing_ and he needed a little entertainment and this person was giving it to him. He didn't bother to the the oblivious person the truth, that _no one_ could break out of his hypnosis from his Sharigan, well except for a certain somebody that he was going to kill, slowly and painfully with or without his cursed family gift.

Sasuke was spacing out not aware of the persons growing confidence, but he came to reality when the red somehow disappeared faster then the blink of an eye and re-appeared behind his other three members, even with his Sharigan activated he still could see the others movement's, but just barely, the red head head all three of them in the back of their heads with the right elbow and wrist for Juugo and Suigetsu and his left elbow for Karin.

Sasuke was not a Uchiha for nothing, he took out his katana and came head to head with the person's own. Just in the nick of time before the said person could make a laceration across his delicate pale chest, being pushed back a few feet from his resting place.

The red head smirked as soon as he heard the sounds of two metals colliding with one another.

"Hm, your not a Uchiha for nothing now are ya. Uchiha Sasuke." the red head said his name with such venom that it made the last Uchiha's body go rigid for a moment.

"But, you can never beat neither of us at the level you are at now."

"Hn. What makes you so sure you bastard?"

"Let's just say that I know you inside and outside." he red head slowly said with ignorance in his voice as he turned his attention to the now, sweating like crazy princess that was now behind him.

"As for you young lady, if you don't stop right now your punishment that I'm going to give you would not be twice as bad as you get out right now and go by the others."

Sasuke chuckled at the person's constant talking to his hypnotic prisoner, and he smirked darkly at him.

"Like we have been trying to tell, no one can break out of-" but Sasuke didn't finish his sentence as he heard a sigh coming from the princess. The Uchiha's eyes were widening disbelieve with each passing moment as he heard movement's coming from the princess.

"Yes, nii-san." with that said the 'captured' princess stood up, letting her bindings fall behind her. She blinked her dull jade eyes, making them into her normal bright jade ones.

Kioko said once more as she bowed her head in defeat and walked towards the edge of the cliff to see the retrieval team that was sent after her, to see that they had shocked expression on their faces with their mouth hanging a gap.

Before she jumped over the cliff towards th group, she turned her attention to the three that were still unconscious, and she turned her head over her shoulder to see that her nii-san's attention was back on the raven haired boy who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Nii-san...what about them?"

"Never mind them Kioko, just get by Hideaki and the others and go on ahead of me, I'll catch up to you guys."

"Yes sir." Kioko sighed in defeat once more as she looked back towards Hideaki and the others and jumped down from the cliff.

Sensing that the princess was next the the others, the red grinned at the Uchiha who was glaring at him with hatred.

"Now if you don't mind I really must go." he said as he leaned more onto his katana making the said Uchiha groaned at the extra pressure that was being added. But he added the same amount of pressure back.

"I'm in no rush, so whats the hurry then?"

"I have others that I have to look after that I care about...something that you don't understand Uchiha."

"Hn. Caring about someone will only make one weak." with that said the red head smirked at him as he pushed all his weight on to his sword making the Uchiha groan once more and fell onto his left knee. Leaning close the Sasuke's left ear the red head whispered something in his ear.

Sasuke eye's widen as he let the words sink in, having the opening he needed the red head stepped back slightly making Sasuke lose his balance.

"I hope I never have to your face again Uchiha, Sasuke." the red head then slashed his sword so fast that Sasuke didn't have time to block the attack, Sasuke grunted as he felt pain coming along his chest, as he placed his left hand over his new wound, he looked up and glared at the retreating figure who had a sadistic smirk on his face the whole entire time.

Jumping back once more and doing a flip in the air when he was in the air, the masked figure waved his left hand in a mocking manner towards the Uchiha, at the last wave he threw a smoke bomb towards the immobile people which exploded in an instant, while saying.

"So long losers!"

* * *

Yay! another chapter done people! So how was it good, bad, horrible?

I must know guys, but until next time!

Reviews are love guys!

-Ai-Ame


End file.
